


Scarlet Seductress

by GoingHaywire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar lacks smutty reader-inserts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings, I've been lusting after Zhao ever since I've rewatched the series, Independent female reader, Jealous Zhao, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Time to ruin your childhood, Toxic relationship? Toxic men? Never heard of them haha I have unresolved daddy issues, Zhao has feelings, Zhao is a bit OOC, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: Whenever Commander Zhao is in need of affection, you're only a few streets away.*You're the talk of the Firenation, known as the Scarlet Seductress. Travelling from inn to inn, you treat countless soldiers with your angelic voice and indecent dresses.General Zhao leads a life of work and nothing else, so when he feels the need, he gladly grabs a drink, and preferably somewhere in your presence, because there is no better thing on this planet than the sight of your beauty. If he's lucky, you might invite him backstage.And he wants nothing more than that. It's just sex.Right?
Relationships: Commander Zhao/Reader, Implied OC/Reader, Zhao/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Scarlet Seductress

Not even the icy rain could stop the Commander that night.

After a day of meeting and discussions, the only thing he longed for was the heat of whiskey burning down his throat and the taste of _someone_ lingering on his tongue.

He had thrown over the hood of his cloak to shield himself from both the cold and prying eyes, walking over the slippery cobble tile of the streets rather than riding a horse.

It didn’t take long to find the correct inn – the sound of music and the posters scattered all throughout the city betrayed _your_ whereabouts.

As soon as he stepped inside the packed inn, he immediately felt at peace, despite the uncomfortable stench of sweat and alcohol. No, he had his eyes upon you right away.

Standing on the slightly raised stage, wearing a dress that left nothing up to the imagination, revealing an amount of cleavage that made his breath hitch and his pants tighten. Your angelic voice bounced along with the soft strumming of the liuqin, and you could hear a pin drop with how quiet the rest of the room was.

_“My sweetheart, oh, my love… You make me feel… Like no one has…”_

Zhao moved to the back of the room, sitting down at his usual spot, secluded from most of the patrons and at such an angle that he could see you just right. He ordered whiskey and threw off his cloak, hanging it to dry around his chair.

_“Oh, in the night… The stars aren’t in the sky, they’re in your eyes…”_

With slow steps, you walked into the crowd, stroking a soldier’s cheek here and there, getting showered with hungry looks and hefty tips, slipped into the cup going around the room. It would soon spill with how much money was in there.

_“With you, baby, there is no darkness… Only light, you’re my sun, there is no night…”_

The soft vibrations of your voice bounced through Zhao’s skull, and he absentmindedly thanked the waitress for the drink she handed him. No, his thoughts could be nowhere else right now.

A jealous pang went through his chest when you threw yourself onto the lap of one of the soldiers, grinding into his lap in exchange for quite the sum, so it seemed.

_“Oh, you, yes you… You make me feel like a woman… I want to cry your name, let people know that I am yours…”_

When you stepped off the soldier’s lap, Zhao could quite visibly see the tent that had formed in the stranger’s pants. It angered him, and he squeezed his cup so hard it might shatter.

You strode on like the vixen you were, swaying your hips.

No, Zhao himself wasn’t innocent of heat pooling in his stomach.

There was a reason that women either hated you or wanted to be you.

You swung your (h/c) over one shoulder and leaned awfully close to a soldier Zhao vaguely recognized. Oh, tomorrow at work, that little prick would be getting it… The Commanders hands balled into fists and his teeth gritted with anger.

You were – unrightfully so – his, and no one else should touch you.

_“My sweetheart, I want to be yours… If you ask my hand I won’t say no…”_

Your lips almost brushed the rookie’s, and Zhao was practically fuming. He threw his drink back with one gulp and gestured for the waitress to bring him another.

_“So baby… What are you waiting for? If you ask my hand, I won’t say no…”_

Zhao bit his lip firmly, the daze of alcohol starting to tug at his mind. The way your dress was hugging your ass made him even harder than he already was.

He watched as you stepped on through the crowd, nuzzling a hand in the crooks of scruffy necks, flirtingly throwing your back against the chest of one patron which Zhao knew to be a man just a rank above him – he couldn’t do anything about it… To make it worse, that Admiral you were dancing against was married of all things. His wife was even pregnant…

It made Zhao’s blood boil. He was angry at the man for cheating on his wife. He was angry with you for whoring out yourself like that, to a man who was married. He didn’t know if you knew, but if you did, it would be even more fucked up.

_“So my sweet… Be mine, be mine, tonight. Ride me to the stars and back… Bring me to my high again and again…”_

And still, it was there, The strain his pants, hidden by the armour he wore. He grunted a little and palmed himself for a second, hoping to relieve some pressure. It went the other way around, in all fairness.

You concluded your song, smiling sweetly whilst walking back to the stage. There were several cups of money standing on the edge of it, and still, they were throwing cash at you like you didn’t have enough yet.

“Thank you!” you sighed in delight, “You’re a wonderful audience! Thank you, my handsome men!”

Zhao snorted in his drink, almost choking on it. He was furious. He came here to relax and was instead only becoming more stressed.

“Goodnight, everyone…” you mused, waving at the crowd, blowing kisses at them with your fire red lips. Your hair shimmered in the light of the candles illuminating the stage as you walked away, full cups of money in hand, out of Zhao’s sight.

A lot of men started to leave, knowing that your show was over for tonight.

The bartender started to shoo everyone away as well, “Alright, out! No more drinks for you! You’re all far too drunk!”

Zhao shifted in his seat so he was hidden from the angle the bartender was at, drinking the rest of his alcohol in silence.  
It would be one of those nights he had to take care of himself – alone and cold. Your absence caused his drenched cloak to feel exceptionally wet against his back, an involuntary shiver running down his spine.

“You there.” the bartender barked when he noticed the Commander still sitting there. “I believe I told everyone to leave.”

Zhao shot the man a piercing look, but it barely fazed him. “I haven’t finished my drink.”  
“I don’t care. Men like you always cause trouble. Get out, before I call my bouncer to force you.”

“A very brave thing to say. Do you have any idea who you have in front of you?”

The bartender scoffed. “I’ve served men in higher ranks than you.”

Rage built at Zhao’s fingertips and grew dangerously hotter in his palms, hands balling into fists to prevent himself from summoning a gust of fire right away – and luckily so, because the familiar click of your heel against the floorboards caused both men to snap out of their standoff. Zhao instantly felt his rage die down, albeit slightly, enough to relax his tense hands.

“Calm down, Master Shosin. He’s with me, alright?”

Your charming smile and gentle voice were almost enough to distract Zhao from the large, bulky man standing next to you, your fingers wrapped around his bare bicep. “Thank you for escorting me, Uzuro.” you spoke to him, smiling up to his large being with sparkling eyes. Something about the interaction made that same rage nag at Zhao again, but he kept his cool. For now.

“Mind if we join you, Commander?”

Always polite, despite your several encounters where you shared more than just a drink. The memory made Zhao’s stomach drop pleasantly. Oh, how he wanted – no, _needed_ – you again.

“Go ahead.” he briefly stated.  
Shosin placed three more drinks on the table and left you to be.

“Who’s your _friend_?” Zhao’s voice was dripping with malice.

You looked at the large man next to you and smiled.  
“This is Uzuro. He’s the bouncer, I’m not sure if you’ve seen him before. He doesn’t speak much, but he’s got a heart of gold.”

“Pleasure.” Zhao deadpanned. Uzuro grunted in response, grabbing his drink.  
Zhao was in dilemma – with your scent lingering around him and your skin being so close he could barely keep up with how his mind ran, yet that man next to you, your _friend_ … He wondered if the man was a firebender. If he was, Zhao thought, Uzuro was probably not any good at it.

He would’ve challenged him to an Agni Kai, too, if it weren’t for you leaning forward over the table to grab your drink, revealing cleavage in amounts impossible to look away from.

“What brings you here tonight, Commander?”

“Need to relax.”

You twisted a strand of hair around your finger, smiling at him. The man in front of you was not nice, nor loving, nor capable of anything beyond his own profit. However, he was _handsome_. _And good in bed_.

“Do you, now?”

Uzuro drank the rest of his cup empty in one gulp and placed it back onto the table, shoving his chair backwards, the legs of it scraping on the floor. He grunted again as a greeting, leaving you two behind.

“Your friend, huh?”

“If he was more than that,” you stated, “Then why would I have joined you for a drink?”

Zhao gritted his teeth. “Because that’s what you do. You know exactly what effect you have on people.”

“And I profit from it.” you explain with sparkling eyes, tilting your head slightly, finishing your drink.  
“So, Commander. What will it be tonight? Nonsense, business, or _pleasure_?”

Zhao nearly broke his cup from how hard he was gripping it, refusing to look away from you.

You entranced him once again, luring him in with your scent and beauty.  
You gave him an eyeful and he _ate it up_.

Standing up, you gave him a seductive look, starting to walk to the back of the room, where he knew your dressing room to be. Your hips swayed with every step and your (h/c) shone in the light around you.  
Zhao sighed.

Why did he come back to you, even though he knew that whatever you two were having, would eventually become a nuisance if it came to his work?

“Fuck.”

He arose from his seat the very moment you were out of sight, legging after you with large strides. He knew the location of your room by heart. He made his way through crimson curtains shielding your place from any onlookers – a small space used as a dressing room. It was only a few square meters large yet big enough to fit a table, a dresser, a wardrobe and a vanity.

There you stood, appearing to be lost in the shine of your faux jewellery. A necklace of glass rubies painted red rested on the dent between your collarbones, drawing attention to your breasts.

“What do you think, Commander?” you said with sugary sweet voice, “With… Or without?”

Zhao momentarily hesitated, perhaps deeming it too intimate a gesture, but he wrapped his arms around you from behind and buried his face into your neck. Pressing his stiff crotch against the plump expanse of your clothed ass, he grunted into your hair.

“How about _real_ rubies… And _nothing_ else…”

You giggled at the tickle of his sideburns and bit your bottom lip, smiling whilst grinding your hips back into his erection.

“Interesting, Commander…”  
You reached your hand behind, tangling in his hair. You took out the small Firenation hairpiece, dark locks falling from the top knot.

Zhao groped at your breasts, massaging them for a moment before pulling down the front of your dress. They fell out remarkably easy, making the Commander think what would’ve happened if one of those earlier men had… No, he didn’t want to think about that right now. He wanted to think about _you_.

_For in an hour or so, he would slip into a cold bed. Like it always had been._

His large fingers tweaked your nipples hard and sore, lips sucking at the supple flesh of your neck. Your flowery scent was too delicious to focus, as were the soft breaths leaving your crimson lips. That red lipstick of yours, Zhao had occasionally washed it from the skin of his neck or the base of his cock.

But tonight, there was no time for such things. No, Commander Zhao spun you around in his arms, crashing his mouth against yours whilst backing you up until you hit the edge of your vanity. Several make-up items clattered to the floor, but he paid it no mind.

“No tongue…” you reminded him, yet unable to resist when it slipped past your lips anyway. Hungrily, like an animal, Zhao licked into your mouth, groaning deeply at your taste. His hands slipped under the skirt of your dress, shoving it a bit higher so he could prod at your soaking panties.

You bit back a mewl when he teasingly rubbed over the fabric, cheap lace soaked with excitement. Needless to say, you were indeed very riled up because of his touches and tongue.

The Commander himself wore more complicated clothing – several layers, secured by a belt, hidden by lapels. Zhao rid himself of his pants as quickly as he could, sighing at the relief of his length springing free, glistening wet with precum and almost purple with need.

He pried your underwear aside and didn’t await your signal in order to push himself in – you gasped at the sharp intrusion, yet your arousal soon eased the pain.  
You didn’t bother complaining, for Zhao was rarely a man to regard your pleasure to begin with, anyways.

And so he started to thrust, bottoming out in one swift movement. You moaned, tangling one hand into his hair, clawing at his scalp as you knew him to appreciate that.

“You like it when I fuck you like that, huh?”  
You hummed and nodded, frowning deeply as his skin slapped yours.  
Though the stretch was almost unbearable even after a handful of encounters, your core longed for more.

His pace was relentless as were his fingers, one of his hands holding your leg over his hip, the other gripping at your waist.

“Tell me how much you crave me.” he grunted.  
“I need your cock deep inside of me, Commander…” you mewled, throwing back your head as he shifted in his angle, momentarily brushing a spot you liked. He soon moved again though, completely disregarding of the way your pussy clenched around him.

Firm digits soon applied pressure to your clit without any warning whatsoever, and you let out a sharp gasp from both pain and surprise. The sensitive nub throbbed under his uneven massaging. Zhao would get points for trying, though.

“You’re a desperate slut, hm?”  
You nodded feverishly. “Yes, Commander. Fuck me, fuck me…”  
Your voice was laced with honey and bounced off the walls like an erotic song.

Any man would be lucky to have you, Zhao knew.

“Tell me how much you love my cock.”

The vanity creaked dangerously underneath you, but it didn’t keep you from readjusting your hands leaning on it, your body pressing firmer against his.

“Oh, Commander, I want nothing else!”

Zhao’s brow knitted as he kept steadily pounding into you.  
It was true, no man had ever filled you up as entirely as Zhao could.

“Is my cock bigger than Uzuro’s?”  
The pool pleasantly tightening in your stomach suddenly unclenched and your build-up made room for confusion, an unfamiliar tingle surging through you.

“What?” you quizzed, putting your hand against his abdomen in order to slow him down. Zhao found your touch to be most enticing, and under his shirt you could feel a few coarse hairs roughing at your skin.

“I fuck you better than Uzuro does, huh? And the other patron’s you invite backstage?”

Zhao tried to make it sound like a statement, dirty talk whispered in the heat of the moment, but instead, it came out tinier than intended. As if he was self-conscious, an emotion you didn’t know that he could muster, let alone spoken out loud.

“I…” you began, not wholly realizing why he asked such questions. “I do usually not invite patrons into my bed, Commander. And especially not… Oh, spirits…” – it dawned on you – “Are you jealous?”

Commander Zhao’s eyes widened. “To imply such a thing! How dare you think that--“  
Your sudden laughter cut him off and his fists balled in anger. “Hey, what’s so funny?”

You wiped your eyes after laughing for a bit longer, resting your hands on his chest right after.  
“Commander, Uzuro and I have never and won’t ever will participate in such activities.”

Zhao scoffed. “I doubt that. The way you look at each other. The way you hang around his arm. You can try to fool me all you like, Y/n, but I—”

“Uzuro likes men.”

Zhao’s face turned pale, and then as crimson as the crimson lipstick stains on his neck.

“Oh.”

“And to answer your other question in further detail – I don’t let the patrons have me that easily, if that’s what you were thinking. You’re one the only one that regularly comes back to listen to me _and_ sticks around. I like to think that you do that for me, but if it’s just for the sex, that’s OK. Just so you know, no other man has ever bottomed me out so deeply.”

His cock, still sheathed fully inside of you, twitched. The Commander leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, a gesture he had never made before.  
“It’s not just sex. I promise. I tended to believe that I was married to my work and had no time for things such as love, but… I don’t know. All I know is that I am confused and… For now, I want nothing more than to be with you. What… What are we?”

You smiled at him, cupping his cheeks, rubbing at the brunet hair of his sideburns.

“Then, Commander Zhao, you may proceed to fuck me and we can discuss this all later.”

He gave you a firm nod, professionally almost.

Then, he continued his steady pace, the creaking of the vanity resuming just like the pleasant knot in your stomach.

There was a lot to go over, but the night was still young.  
For now, you didn’t care.  
And you chose to forget the fact that Zhao was not a good man, just for now.

Now, you focused on him, and that was all what mattered.


End file.
